


Scene One: A Meeting and a Betrothal

by ellethom



Series: Scenes From a Marriage [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Meeting, Gen, This is new for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethom/pseuds/ellethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story in this fandom and the first story in this series.  Imagine if Jaime and Brienne were betrothed form the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene One: A Meeting and a Betrothal

**Author's Note:**

> HI, and thanks for taking this journey with me. I wanted to explore a series of scenes in an AU marriage of Jaime and Brienne. I have become obsessed with these two. I have taken from the books (which i have read) and the series. Hopefully the AU fusion sort of thing works. i don't know how often i will update but have the whole thing plotted out already so, fingers crossed.

“A very special day tomorrow Little Blue.” Her lather said at the dinner table.  For the tenth time, that hour. “A very special day indeed” he insisted.

 

The young girl hunched over her trencher in the great hall of her father's keep.  She nodded politely as was expected of her

 

He smiled at his daughter and laid a large hand upon her head.  Since the death of his only son she was all he had left.  This was good or her, this would be the best thing he could give a daughter. “You will meet your betrothed tomorrow.” Selwyn Tarth said with a gentle smile at the six year old in front of him. “Do you understand what that means?”

 

Brienne of Tarth had been raised in a house of sorrow by septas who rarely smiled and father whose honest smiles were fleeting, hidden  between grins that never reached his blue eyes. She nodded again as she chewed the squid and fish in her wide mouth.

 

Selwyn rubbed her straw blonde straight hair and spoke again. “This is important, Little Blue.” he said again. “The people coming tomorrow, they are to be your family someday.”

 

The young girl shook her head and swallowed the chewy bits she had been considering, “I have a family.” she said confused.

 

“All girls,” her father began, turning from the little girl and tearing his bread into tiny pieces. “All women must leave home at some point.” He grew silent for a beat then said. “You'll do fine Little Blue.”

 

She fidgeted in her seat and drew a long strand of fine blond hair into her long fingers. “What if,” she started, twisting her hair into a coil while resisting the urge to put her thumb into her mouth. “What if they don’t like me?”

 

The large man could not help the smile that danced across his robust face, the small girl noted this was one of his honest ones. “How could they not?” he asked. “You are perfect.”

 

<>><> 

 

The ships were visible on the sapphire waves five hours before they made lands.  A dozen or so with large prows and great red sails.  She watched the procession from the large window in her room.  Brienne sat as still as she could.  Her septa, while agreeing she was a child of little brains or beauty, agreed that she was a patient, quiet one.

 

She watched the ships approach and tried to fight the gnawing dread balling up in the pit o her belly.  Alone, she allowed the finger to creep into her generous mouth.  What if they took her away now?  What if they decided she was too plain or too tall?

 

“Come away from that window, child!” the tall septa warned as she pounded across the stone floor of the girl's room. “And get that out of your mouth.  For gods sakes Brienne, you are about to be betrothed and yet you suck on your thumb as if you are still at the teat!”  She yanked the young girl by the arm and pulled her thumb in front, twisting it as she went. “You are lucky to even have the chance at this betrothal.” Septa Roelle admonished as she undressed Brienne and led her to the freshly filled brass tub.

 

“I don't _feel_ lucky.” she pouted as her body was immersed into the tepid water. 

 

Septa Roelle gave a chuff and began scrubbing her pale skin as if the bristles of the horse hair brush would be able to scrape the freckles from her speckled skin.

 

“Will I be married tomorrow then?” Brienne asked.

 

The old woman laughed at her and shook her head. “You will be lucky if he marries you at all.” she said. “Imagine it, a prize like that one.  I imagine once they get a good look at you it won't even matter anymore.”  The septa sighed. “Stand up child, let’s get you dressed.”

 

<><> 

 

She stood next to her father in the gray haze of early evening as the procession moved toward them.  Flanked by men in gold suits and red capes, the great family approached the smaller one.  The father of the group was tall and impressive in stature, he reached the EvenStar and offered his hand to the larger man. “Good to see you again,” he said with a small smile.

 

Her father gave her a gentle nudge forward. “My daughter.” he said to the new arrival.  Brienne curtsied before the stranger, her head bowed.  The tall man lifted her face in his gloved hand and startled as she met his emerald gaze.

 

“I see she takes after you Lord Selwyn.” the man answered with a mirthless grin.

 

“In more ways than I care to admit.” he nodded, continuing at the other man's confused and expectant glare. “Caught her in the practice yard with one of the wooden swords.”  Lord Selwyn smiled with a a glint that could  almost be mistaken for pride.

 

Lord Tywin turned his attention back to the homely girl in front of him. “Is that right?” he asked with another long look at her face. “I had the same problem myself once.  My daughter tried to go out with her brother when she was about the same age.”  he turned to face Lord Selwyn again. ”Buy her jewels and dresses.  That will knock some sense into her.”

 

Selwyn nodded and placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. “She is as the gods would have her, Lord Tywin.”

 

“The gods intended women to be soft and malleable.” Lord Tywin said. “If she is to be the future of my family line she would do best to leave that foolishness behind.”

 

Brienne decided she did not care for the strange man in red.  Her father had always told her she could be whatever she wanted to be.  He took her to get her own sword after finding her in the yard that day.  And, instructed his man at arms to train her.  She could not understand why it was such a big deal to let her train with a sword?

 

Lord Tywin raised his hand before the other man could answer.  At his gesture, three children appeared at his side and Brienne nearly lost her breath.  They were the most beautiful people she had ever seen.  The larger two seemed as twins, identical in every way except for dress. One twin wore finery the like of which she had never seen before, or even imagined could exist.  The older girl in front of her wore a crimson dress that would have been fit for a queen, while the twin at her side wore gold armor and a red cape.

 

The older boy stepped forward and bowed low to the girl.  He raised his emerald eyes to her and offered her his hand.  Brienne looked to her father and only accepted it when her father gave a kind nod to her unspoken question. “It is a pleasure to meet you my lady.” the tall boy said as he kissed her hand.

 

The smaller of the three said nothing, but he considered her with his lopsided eyes.  They were the same age and yet Brienne towered over him already.  The small boy bowed to her and she bowed in return.

 

The girl, tall and beautiful smiled at her as a cat would a newborn mouse.  Her smile made Brienne cringe and want to hide behind her father.  Instead she curtsied to the older girl who laughed at her oafish manner. “Oh,” Cersei cooed. “She is a _prize_.”

 

Brienne could care less how beautiful these people were, she hated each and every one of them.

 

<><>< 

 

Brienne had been steadfastly quiet since they arrived.  Jaime had sat next to his bride to be at dinner last night, only to be ignored at every turn. He had decided to slip into the yard and train alone before the rest of the house awoke.

 

It wasn't as if he had wanted to marry in the first place, no that had been his father's insistence from the start, and the girl?  Still a babe and nearly as tall as he was at 15.  Jaime had no idea what his father was thinking in solidifying this match.  It was useless.

 

What he wanted was to be with Cersei for all of time.  But, his twin was to be married herself soon, to the son of the Mad King.  If that match wasn't proof of his father’s push for power, then nothing was.  Tywin Lannister would have sold him off to the Tully's frail daughter had her family not declined the match.

 

Which was what led them here, to this tiny island in the middle of nowhere.

 

King Aerys would have him in his Kngsguard.  Jaime had been winning tourneys since he was 10.  All of it was for nothing now, he was expected to marry and sit on the Rock while his rather continued his machinations to rule Westros, one arranged marriage at a time.  The one bright side that the girl was so young, it would be years before she lowered.  Years before he would have to leave his sister's side.

 

The sound of wood hitting something soft confirmed the presence of someone else in the yard.  Jaime was hoping to have an early morning spar with whoever was as early a riser as himself. 

 

Until he saw who it was wielding the practice sword.

 

She moved with a grace that Jaime had been certain the gauky and unwieldy child would never have.  Brienne lunged and thrusted at the hay man; she parried and swept with a speed that spoke to training.  Her father lied to them, Jaime smiled.  He hadn't caught her; he put the sword in her hand.

 

“Don't grimace before you lunge,” he said stepping next to the young girl. “It gives the game away.”

 

She nearly dropped her sword upon seeing him.  Jaime grinned at her horrified glare only to find a sort of brewing respect in her glint of determination as she turned back to the practice dummy. “Go away.” she asserted.

 

“It talks!” Jaime said with a dramatic hand to his forehead. “It is a miracle, thank the Maiden for her gifts.” Jaime looked at the girl in front of him. “Though, I think she may be the wrong one to thank for you.  Perhaps the warrior.  You certainly look like him.”

 

Brienne continued to ignore the older boy as she continued her practice. For his part, Jaime Lannister was not accustomed to being ignored, at least not by anyone except Tywin Lannister.  He turned his body to stand between her and the practice dummy.  He plucked up a wooden sword from and hefted it for weight in his hand. “Come wench,” he grinned.  “Dance with me.”

 

Brienne shrugged her shoulders, already used to fighting with the squires in the yard whenever she had free time. She easily fell into the stance that she had been taught and by Ser Martin and fixed her face in a steely glare unusual for a child her age.

 

He figured he would go easy on the poor homely girl.  Jaime imagined she would have been better suited having been born with a cock. “No brothers?” he asked as the two of them considered each other from the other side of their blades.

 

The girl shook her head and brought her arm up with a grimace. ”I had a brother, once.” She said.

He nodded and swiped at her to test.   Brienne parried left to avoid his test and swept low with a tap of his hip.   He had to admit she held the wooden sword like she had been born with it in her hand.  His parries were answered with better effort than most quires he had fought. 

 

She was good.

 

They sparred for what felt like hours; he often stopped long enough to teach her some new technique. Before he knew it, others had come to the yard and were starting their day of training.  Jaime looked around at the men in the yard who seemed unsurprised to find the young girl in the yard with a sword in her hand.

 

Jaime bowed with great flourish to the girl in front of him. “My Lady, I fear our dance must come to an end.” He smiled.

 

Brienne frowned at his sweeping gesture and handed her sword off to one of the men in the yard.  She ran back to the castle, her freakishly long legs moving like a stallion in a meadow.

 

Hours later, Cersei summoned him to her rooms after mid-day meal.  She swept across the stone floors with a swirl of ermine and gold, hair swept into an intricate plait. “This is a miserable rock.” She assessed without turning toward her brother. “Father has consigned you to some sort of island prison.”

 

“I suppose Father needs boats and a strategic location” Jaime shrugged; he hadn’t come to her rooms for the lively art of conversation.  Crossing the room he swept the teenager into his arms and peppered kisses along her collar.

 

“Stop,” she commanded veering out of his hold.

 

“What?” he asked still trying to grasp her hand. “What, Cersei?”

 

She turned, arms folded and Jaime expected her to stomp her foot at any moment like she had when he hesitated on jumping from the rocky cliffs years ago. “Before we came here, you were completely in agreement with me,” she accused. “Why are you so easily placated.”

 

He wasn’t sure.  He had been furious when his father had called him into his solar, sat him down and decided it was time for him to marry.  Jaime had informed his father that he had no use a wife.  He did not tell his father that his sister was that reason. “You are going off to court after this trip.” Jaime accused. “What would I do in that big castle alone?”

 

“You could say no,” Cersei said, she had twisted her finger through a lock of her hair and was doing her best to look older and alluring. Had they not been fighting, Jaime would have told her the act was pointless; his cock responded walking past her empty room.

 

“So could you.” He accused, grabbing her wrist and tugging her to him. He was so hard for her, wanted to take her on the floor.  He ripped her gossamer dress as his hands dove for her creamy flesh. “We both know how that will turn out sweet sister.” His hands palmed her firm teats and ripped the dress further in their haste.

 

She moaned in his ear; the sweetest sound to him.  “I can get you on the Kingsrguard,” she said between gasps. Jaime stilled his movements long enough to consider her words. “We could be together, Jaime.  Like we always planned.”

 

He had wanted that, but Tywin Lannister was hell bent on using his children as pieces on the game board.  Cersei was off to court to entice Rhaegar once his wife died, and he himself had been dangled in front of no less than ten houses for a match.  His father had settled on Tarth for three reasons:  location to King’s Landing and the Eastern ports, The lack of another heir on the island.  Selwyn Tarth was so desperate for his daughter to make a good match that he swore his only daughter  island even if he were to have another son. 

 

The third reason Jaime knew was the real reason his father would even consider a match to a lesser house.  Power was power and his father wanted boats and ports on this side of Westeros. Tywin Lannister would not give in so easily, “I don’t want to join the Kingsguard.” He answered with a kiss.

 

Cersei shoved him away from her and gathered her shredded dress together.  She struggled to rise but Jaime was faster. “You would rather bury your cock in that simpering little freak?” Cersei hissed twisting out of his grasp. “You can have her.”

 

He grabbed his sister around the waist and pulled her to him.  Jaime was used to his sister’s moods but still found them annoying.  They wrestled on the cold floor, Jaime becoming increasingly frustrated. “DO you think father will allow me to run off and shirk my duties?” he asked with a sour tone.  He had landed between her legs and only the smallest of barriers.  Jaime rolled his hips into his sister with every word he spoke. “Do you think, “ he said. “That father would not take down the entire kingdom for his heir?”

 

Cersei’s breaths came in ragged, rapid succession as he ground into her. “He wouldn’t have a choice if the King decree’s it.” She answered, her movements echoing the teenager on top of her.  “We could be together at court.”

 

Jaime had to consider that.  They would both be at court and Casterly Rock could burn.  He could give a rat’s ass about the place, Here, between Cersei’s thighs were salvation and damnation. But, realization dawned on him as he recalled what his father was doing in the solar of Selwyn Tarth. “It may already be too late, Cersei.” He ground. “They are in the solar right now, sealing my fate to that unfortunate creature.”

 

She pushed him off again, but this time he was ready.  Jaime locked his legs and beat a fearful tattoo of motion against her small clothes.  He felt his release rise in the center of his soul.  He could do this, he could defy all others just to have her here with him.

 

The face at the door went unnoticed until Cersei had come down herself.  Brienne had wondered at the sounds she had heard from her bedroom upstairs.  She had recognized the voice of the boy who sparred with her that morning.  The one she was supposed to marry.  Brienne followed the sounds to where she knew was the woman’s room. 

 

It looked like they were wrestling, and the girl’s dress was torn in front. Jaime was moving on her like she rode Bartleby, her old mare.  They seemed to be in pain. Or, angry at each other.  She wanted to ask but got the distinct feeling that she did not belong there.  She suddenly did not want to even be there.

 

It was the sister who caught her in the doorway.  Briennne had turned on her heel to leave the room for the safety of her own.  But, just as she turned, Cersei made eye contact with her for the briefest of moments.  It was enough for the older girl to push the boy off of her and yell at the small child.

 

“You have no business being in here!” She screamed at Brienne.

 

Jaime rose to his feet, sporting a wet stain across the front of his breeches. “Well, it is her home,” he laughed. 

 

It had been the wrong answer, the anger that flashed in his sister’s eyes left no doubt of what she intended to do to the little girl.  A memory of a young servant girl and a pilfered necklace flashed through his mind.  Something in his sister crawled to the surface and Jaime was afraid.  “Cersei,” he tried. “She has no idea what it was, she’s six.’

 

But the older girl would not be placated.  She held her dress together piteously and glared at the tall child. “What if she tells?”

 

Jaime felt ridiculous kneeling in front of the girl who would be his wife some day with drying seed in his pants.

 

Where were the singers when a song needed to be written?

 

He smiled at her then, the too tall child with eyes that looked through him.  He was certain what Cersei would do, no matter how the child answered.  She would make sure the little girl never saw another name day, much less another sunrise. 

 

He sighed heavily, the weight of the world on his shoulders.  He could not let his sister kill this girl; she was innocent and had no idea what they were doing. Or, not doing.  Jaime smiled with no mirth at the fact that they hadn’t even gotten to fuck before he came.  

 

We got caught for nothing more than masturbation, he realized.  And now all of our fates are sealed. The only way to protect her from his sister would be to offer her the only protection he could.

 

 "The tings i do for love."  he said sourly.  “Looks like you get a husband.”  

 

<><> 

 

If the little girl thought he was following her during the two week visit to Tarth then she never let on.  Jaime often took her and his little brother around the grounds to keep them out of the path of his sister.  Both were in danger of catching Cersei’s ire at all times, though Tyrion’s worst crime was being born.

 

He had them in the library because Tyrion loved to read and hated the practice yard and that was where they had spent all morning..  He and Brienne continued to practice while his little brother sat on an old barrel reading _The History of the Stormlands._

 

Somehow the two children had become close.  Brienne would listen to Tyrion read aloud for her and sometimes she convinced him to play “Come Into My Castle” with her.  It was quite the sight to see, Brienne with her freakishly long limbs being chased by his little brother who moved with a steady wobble.  But she never mentioned his height nor his differences to her, and Jaime could not help but find something endearing in Brienne’s treatment of him.

 

They had avoided Cersei, mostly.  She seemed happy to cast glares at the trio and cast dispersions right over the young girl’s head.  It was Cersei’s silence that worried him, she was never one to shirk a display of anger, but when ire turned quiet, that is when he knew his twin was thinking, and for Cersei, thinking led to plotting which led to so much worse.

 

“Accidents happen _all_ the time, sweet one.” Cersei had hissed into his ear one day as she passed them.  The threat was clear and made his blood turn to ice.

 

But. Jaime made sure that the two girls would not be left alone together.

 

Brienne never mentioned a word about what she had seen and Jaime surmised she truly had no idea of any wrong that had been done.  People played wrestling all the time.  Perhaps she and her once brother had done the same while he was alive, though the thought gave Jaime a confusing shudder of disgust.

 

They had been on Tarth for one month when his father came to him as if the whole thing was his decision.

  
“Lord Selwyn wants to make the official announcement tonight since we are leaving in three days.”  Tywin said as they walked the planks of the largest ship in their procession.  Crates and trunks were be loaded onto the ship and the father and son were supervising the endeavor.  Jaime had left Brienne and Tyrion in the care of Lord Selwyn himself, the two young children were sprawled out on the floor of the Lord’s solar drawing pictures and swapping fairy tales.  Tyrion seemed to have an endless amount of stories and Brienne loved to listen.

 

Jaime shrugged in response to his father’s announcement.  He was only surprised it had taken so long.  Once the marriage contract was signed it was good as done anyway.  But, one month in and the contract had yet to be sealed and Jaime wondered what the hold up was.

 

“There are some interesting tales around this gods forsaken rock that you and the maid have been see together quite a bit. Tywin said as if discussing the weather or the tenderness of the roast the night before.

 

He knew his father never started a conversation that did not have either a finely honed point or a recrimination.  Jaime always expected both. “She is to be my wife, at your insistance.  I would have imagined that was the point of my missing the Tourney at Harrenhall?”

 

His father ‘s faced altered in the slightest before going on. “But,” Tywin began, “I hear you have been keeping up your swordsplay quite nicely during our visit. “  He turned his green eyes onto his oldest son. “Even had some time for teaching.”

 

Jaime bristled at the accusation.  He knew how his father felt about women; he often made the joke about giving a woman a sword during her moon’s blood.  “She is quite good, better than most squires I have seen.”  He said, surprised at defending the girl.

 

Tywin said nothing for a time. “I don’t know if this match is such a good idea.  Maybe I should—“

 

“What?” Jaime shot. “Another attempt at the Tully maid?  Father even you could see that was dangerous.  The girl is clearly unhinged.  The Tully’s would do better with sending her to the Silent Sisters where she could do less harm.   Or, place her in the vanguard for the next skirmish.  I am sure she could claw plenty of eyes out before anyone got too close.”

 

Tywin nodded. “Arrianne Martell remains unmarried.”

 

Jaime laughed and shook his head. “And risk losing your only heir to a dagger in the night?  I’m good with my sword, Father, but even I can’t fight in my sleep.”

 

Tywin allowed a rare but tiny smile to grace his aging features. “I hear Lady Tyrell is with child again, after three boys she might finally produce a girl.”

 

Jaime turned on his father then, “Are you really trying to marry me off to a babe not yet born?” he sneered. “I’ll be an old man before I can even smile at her her without feeling lecherous.”

 

Tywin appraised his son with that piercing glare that Jaime often felt unnerved by.  “This Tarth girl, she is not going to get any shorter.  She seems determined to grow tall and awkward.”

 

Jaime smiled then; it had been a game all along to ensure his cooperation.  “She’s not going to get any prettier either, but there we are.”  Jaime added.

 

Jaime’s response seemed to be what his father was looking for. “Tomorrow night, you will be ready to commit to this, then.” He asserted. “And for gods sake, stop encouraging her….proclivities.  What the other houses will think of a Lady of the Rock with a sword in her hand.” He added to no one.

 

“Sheep Father, we don’t concern ourselves with their opinions.”

 

><>< 

 

The betrothal dinner was the next night.  Someone had shoved Brienne into another dress.  She looked awful and Jaime wasted no time in informing her of the ridiculousness of her in a dress.  “It’ll be in our marriage contract.” He informed her. “You are never to be seen in my presence in any shade of pink.”

 

Brienne stuck her tongue out at him as they made their way to the head table and Jaime had the distinct impression she wanted to punch him.  In that moment he realized that even at her young age, she probably could hurt him.

 

Cersei scowled at them for her position at the end of the great table.  She had avoided speaking to her brother and Jaime felt the loss as well as the weight of keeping the poor child clear of his sweet sister.  He found he missed moving between Cersei’s legs.

 

He also realized it would be a long time before she allowed him back ther again, if ever.  Cersei did not like sharing her toys and was even worse when her play was interrupted.

 

After the dinner, the betrothal was announced.  Both looked as embarrassed and sullen as was expected in an arranged marriage.  Jaime noted the girl’s face was uglier when sour.

 

When the tradition of gifts between the two came, Brienne presented him with an embroidery her septa had insisted she make for the occasion.  It was the Lannister lion on the background of crimson, and it was horrible.

 

Jaime studied the poor construction and scowled. “It’s a good thing I am not marrying for your stitching.” He announced to the Hall.  “Perhaps there is something you can wield with far more agility.”  He removed the sword he had slung over his other hip and placed it before Brienne. It had been his first real sword and he knew his father would not appreciate the gesture.  But if anyone deserved to have a sword in hand, it was the little girl seated next to him.

 

Brienne’s eyes lit with wonder at the gold handled hilt.  She removed the blade from its scabbard and could barely raise it in her hands.

 

But she smiled, and somehow in that, Jaime knew it was the right thing to do.

 

 

“

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to be my hero (beta) drop me a message and this thing might get out faster.


End file.
